


Looking for a fish fic

by BatTwistress



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatTwistress/pseuds/BatTwistress
Summary: Looking for a fic where both Keith and Lance are mermaids/fish hybrids and they live in a sanctuary. Pidge is a marine biologist, that possibly watches them? I don't quite remember. I think there were poachers involved at one time and at the end they share their baby/pearl with the people observing them. The hybrids can communicate through sign I think.Update: Fic has been found. I was looking in the wrong fandom.It's an Overwatch fic called Hybrids, or: How Oysters started it all by Larxenethefirefly





	Looking for a fish fic

**Author's Note:**

> Update : I found the fic I was looking for. I was looking in the wrong fandom.   
It's an Overwatch fic called Hybrids, or: How Oysters started it all by Larxenethefirefly  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886760

Looking for a fic where both Keith and Lance are mermaids/fish hybrids and they live in a sanctuary. Pidge is a marine biologist, that possibly watches them? I don't quite remember. I think there were poachers involved at one time and at the end they share their baby/pearl with the people observing them. The hybrids can communicate through sign I think.


End file.
